


Sneaky Near

by FengSuave



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom L (Death Note), Dominant Near, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, LawNia, LxNear, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, My artwork, Near is not as innocent as you think, Partial Nudity, Shotacon, Sneaky Near | Nate River, Submissive L, Suggestive Themes, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Top Near | Nate River, Virgin L (Death Note), Wammy's House (Death Note), What Have I Done, conversation included, reference was kate ross sitting on a panda, um yeah this is explicit so 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengSuave/pseuds/FengSuave
Summary: A drawing of Near being a sneaky little shit and putting L in a very awkward situation. Near likes the thrill of being caught with his predecessor. TW shotacon. This is mature/explicit content. 18+
Relationships: L/Near | Nate River
Kudos: 6





	Sneaky Near

[](https://imgur.com/pHPoXTE)


End file.
